1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a communication control device which converts modem commands for controlling an analog line modem connected to an information processor into commands conformed to a telephone control function, which is used for the utilization of a digital multifunctional telephone line and other various lines, to conduct various communication using the telephone control functions, and a command conversion method thereof.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
For realizing program environments conformed to a standard interface of a telephone control function such as TAPI (Telephony Application Programming Interface) on information processors including a personal computer and a workstation, the information processors need to introduce and employ software developed exclusively for the standard interface. Such software developed exclusively for a standard interface, however, is not allowed to employ modem commands such as AT commands and V.25bis commands which are control commands for use in general-purpose communication software for controlling common analog line modems.
Conventional information processors therefore have drawbacks that they are not allowed to use general-purpose communication software which issues modem commands associated with an analog line modem to utilize various kinds of communication platforms conformed to a telephone control function for use in utilizing a digital multifunctional telephone line and other various lines.
One of conventional art aimed at utilizing a desired communication format by controlling a communication control device conformed to a specific communication format by means of a general-purpose communication software is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 4-299633, entitled "Personal Computer". The literature recites a personal computer provided with a conversion CPU for converting AT commands into control commands of a teleterminal communication control device for the purpose of controlling the teleterminal communication control device by means of communication software using general-purpose AT commands to enable communication through a terminal network.
The conventional art recited in the above literature, however, has a shortcoming that since the communication commands are converted into commands of desired communication format by the provided conversion CPU, the personal computer is not widely applicable, without modification, to various kinds of communication platforms. In other words, the conventional information processor requires too much labor and time to be efficient because the conversion CPU should be replaced every time the type of communication platform to be used is changed and because a plurality of conversion CPU should be mounted to cope with a plurality of kinds of communication platforms.